


Pomme de terre en robe des champs

by zzombae



Series: кулираные реалити-шоу на канале Дедпула [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool Gauntlet
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ты собираешься есть его в мундире?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomme de terre en robe des champs

**Author's Note:**

> аучи! оффенсив!

  
— Знаешь, в чем разница между Канадой и Россией? В Канаде едят «путина», а в России это он всех заест до смерти. Ты только посмотри, как эти бедолаги затра ~~в~~ ленно на нас смотрят!  
— Нууу, не то, чтобы я хотел тип оспорить твои суждения, милая, но, возможно, это оттого, что _у них недавно еду запретили_. А может еще и оттого, что перед ними о внутренней политике их страны рассуждает говорящее рогатое чудовищ...АУЧ! Ну зачем так сразу?! Обожаю рогатых женщин, ты же помнишь ту историю с леди Локи и массажным маслом? Погодите, или это был Хеймдаль? Неловко вышло, — Дэдпул потер горящую от шлепка ягодицу — Кое-кому стоит лучше рассчитывать силу, находясь в своей демонической форме.  
Пробраться в Кремль оказалось на удивление легко для тех, кто делает это в качестве замены романтическому ужину. Достаточно было представиться спонтанному охраннику «развлечением, которое _Deliberata Poutine_ заказывал», пройти в приемную для прессы, просидеть там несколько часов, только чтобы в итоге быть встреченными настоящими вызванными президентом на сегодня дрег-квин и худощавой гей-проституткой, и перестреляв все живое в радиусе крика «Нас убивают! Нужна поддержка!», по-простецки вломиться в кабинет главы государства, выбив дверь.  
— Ужин подан, дорогая! — Дэдпул хотел было прибавить еще что-то, но не успел — какого нормального парня не отвлечет зрелище того, как твоя жена лупит другого парня хуем по лицу? Обладатель вышеупомянутого хуя, который теперь вовсе и не обладатель, еще пытался вяло дергаться, сжимая руки у осиротевшего паха, отчего выглядело, будто он очень хочет в туалет. Впрочем, из-за растекающейся под ним лужи крови, с одинаковым успехом можно было представить и то, что данная проблема была недавно ликвидирована прямо под себя.  
— Я бы не советовал, —предостерег Дэдпул, когда горе-президент дернулся особенно сильно. Сам Дэдпул продолжал не вмешиваясь наблюдать в стороне. В конце концов, матрица лидерства в их паре была у Шиклы, и досталась ей, в отличии от некоторых, не только за симпатичный бампер. Бампер, между прочим, по мнению Уэйда, у них обоих был ничего такой.  
Шикла, как раз сидевшая сейчас перед сжавшимся от ужаса личным президентским ассистентом в позе Ники Минаж с обложки «Анаконды», обернулась к Дэдпулу, тем самым довершив сходство:  
— Всю свою карьеру делал власти сасаи, а сейчас так кривит рот...эти смертные. — властным движением она затолкнула президентский член прямо в глотку ~ассистента~ — Может ведь, когда хочет.  
Шикла ослепительно улыбнулась.  
Дэдпул улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
С фотографии на стене улыбались пожимающие друг другу руки президент и Далай-лама.  
На мгновение мир вокруг перестал существовать.  
Затем у кого-то из них заурчало в животе, напомнив об ужине.

***

— Ты собираешься есть его в мундире?  
— Если только ты не хочешь помочь с приготовлением и почистить сам, рецептура может варьироваться в зависимости от инициативы помощников шеф-повара.  
Шикла сидела на столешнице, лениво разжевывая левый желудочек, перехваченный с импровизированного «кухонного стола». На этом, по видимому, работа шеф-повара в ее представлении заканчивалась.  
— Ладно, соломкой или дольками?  
— Да ну, жестковатый какой-то. Пойдем лучше в KFC, купим тебе картошички.


End file.
